scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 18 Desert Factory Skirmish
"Green Leader here the factory is just up ahead now we have to watch the turrets they might still be active looks like the desert had little resources for cyborgs in this area and the empire was forced to abandon it" said Jason "general look after burners inbound prepare to engage" said a green squad pilot "split up all fighters split up and engage those after burners" said Jason "i copy green leader" said a green squad pilot while shooting an after burner "alright watch the strike team on the ground we need them all alive" said Jason "two of you pilots watch the men they are almost there commander Jetson shot the lock to get inside" said Jason "on it sir" "yes general" said two green squad pilots flying low after shooting down an after burner. "I cant shake oh wait never mind" said a green squad pilot while being chased after an after burner "the strike team has made it inside now hold the enemies off for a few minutes" said Jason after commander Jetson and the commandos entered the factory "we have found a few vaults with a few ollars and what resistance get down" said Commander Jetson on the communicator "after burners incoming" said a green squad pilot "cut to the left i will take the leader" said another green squad pilot "use the new turbo boost in our fighters to speed up" said Jason when a green squad pilot was chased by two after burners but were far ahead of Jason "on it general using the new turbo boosters" said a green squad pilot. "Now to use it" said Jason pulling down the lever for the turbo boosters to activate the boosters to catch up and shoot down the two after burners "thanks for the help general" said the green squad pilot who was chased "what is taking so long commander" said Jason "we found the fourth cyborgs schematics and it seems only one is in existance but the production was shut down after the battle of loomsburg we also found some mechanics who were here for months and what more enemies give us a minute the entrance is right behind them" said commander Jetson on the communicator "only a minute longer hold on what is that" said Jason "last fighter down enemies surrendered and general what are you looking at" said a green squad pilot "all pilots land i see something in the sand" said Jason "copy that general" said several pilots while landing "see what is that" said Jason pointing to something in the sand "it looks like a vehicle" said commander Jetson "hang on i have a steel cable in my backpack" said Jason while digging in his backpack "got it now just tie this end to the vehicle and tie this end to my fighter and" said Jason while he tied one end of the steel cable to the vehicle and the other to the fighter and flew the fighter to pull the vehicle the plan worked the vehicle came out of the sand "it is an Amphtrack the rebellion could use these also in those vaults we found new schematics for a new vehicle and a problem for us the enemies are making hover tanks" said commander Jetson "and look on the back who would put the coordinates for the hover tank factory on the back of the scematics green squadron move out" said Jason after landing and looking at the schematics. Then green squad flew off to the far north of Mexico. Category:Blog posts